It's not like that, Darling
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Literalmente, la vida es una canción. Y este dúo se encargará de enseñarnos eso - Spamano Drabbles UA en algunos casos.


**Título: **It's not like that, Darling.

**Pairing: **Spamano/Romaña(?).

**Resumen: **Literalmente, la vida es una canción. Y este dúo se encargará de enseñarnos eso.

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de España (Antonio), Romano (Lovino), Inglaterra (Arthur) y Prusia (Gilbert). Muertes de personajes. Angst y Fluff dependiendo de la canción. ¿SongFic?

_Este fic fue hecho para un intercambio de San Valentín. Y me dije, ¿por qué no subirlo para que los demás me comenten? __(?). Anyways, espero que sea de su agrado. __Lamento si me quedaron mal las personalidades de España o Romano, no soy muy buena manejándolos aún._

_PLAY ||_

**Track 1: Hey ya! – Outkast**

_Thank god for mom and dad  
for sticking together  
cause we don't know how_

— Oh, vamos Lovi~ — canturreó el español, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza al mayor de los italianos.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Antonio! ¡Y deja de abrazarme, con un coño! — maldecía Romano, empujando a España.

Antonio suspiró, algo frustrado. ¿Cómo era posible que Lovino le tratara así? Amaba las ocasiones en las que el italiano era dulce y apasionado, pero eran escasas y hasta contadas. Sin querer su vista se posó en el menor de los Italias. Feliciano se encontraba sentado en el regazo del alemán, mientras que le repartía besos por toda la cara y se colgaba de su cuello.

España hizo un puchero, deseando que Romano fuese igual de tierno y lindo que su hermano menor. Pero ni modo, aún así le quería… aunque debía de admitir que le sorprendía haber durado tanto tiempo en una relación con el gruñón de los Vargas.

**Track 2: Una Confusión – LU**

_No quiero que me digas nada_

_no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar_

_arma suicida del alma_

_que destruyes mi fe de amar_

Lovino se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como algo se desgarrara en su interior.

¿Acaso eran lágrimas aquello que escurría por sus mejillas? Se maldijo, mientras que se limpiaba aquellas gotas saladas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Sin embargo, pareciera que aquella imagen hubiera quedado grabada en sus párpados con fuego.

Apretó con fuerza los puños. El aire le faltaba y sentía como su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir. Mientras tanto, pasando la puerta que estaba a su lado, se encontraban España e Inglaterra besándose con pasión.

Cómo alguna vez lo hicieron él y el español.

Se deslizó hasta caer sentado, y enterró su rostro en el hueco que había en sus piernas. Mordió su labio inferior, queriendo reprimir aquel impulso de echarse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Y todo porque aún le amaba… Aunque pareciera que todos aquellos "te amo" que salieron de los labios del castaño mayor eran una mentira. Una sucia y cruel mentira…

**Track 3: Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo – Panda**

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

— No deberíamos de estar haciendo esto, joder.

España suspiró, mientras que dejaba de abrazar al italiano y giraba en la cama, posando su brazo sobre sus ojos.

— Gilbert me matará — rió —. Pero es más probable que Arthur lo haga antes.

Lovino frunció el ceño, girando hasta quedar de lado, dándole la espalda al moreno. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y su cuerpo sudado debido a la reciente _actividad_ que había tenido con el español. Suspiró también, con la mente hecha un caos. Quería al prusiano, pero en secreto seguía amando a Antonio. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo, por más que tratara.

Y parecía que España tampoco había dejado de hacerlo, o de lo contrario no se encontrarían en la cama, desnudos, y con las respiraciones agitadas. Se sintió algo sucio cuando la palabra "Engaño" apareció en su cabeza. Le estaba siendo infiel a Prusia, pero realmente no podía evitarlo.

—… Una segunda vez no estaría mal — comentó. Antonio le miró sorprendido, pero sonrió y giró para abrazarle.

— Las veces que tú quieras — murmuró el español en su oído, mientras que le comenzaba a acariciar.

Romano se sintió extraño porque no le dijese "amor" o algo así como antes, pero no dijo nada y se dejó hacer. Después de todo, ese sentimiento ya no existiría para ellos.

**Track 4: Olette kauniita – Happoradio**

_Nouskaa ja nostakaa kätenne, te olette vahvoja, noin!  
Nouskaa ja näyttäkää itsenne, te olette kauniita, noin!_

ChibiRomano regresó a la casa de España, con los cachetes inflados en un puchero.

Antonio lo contempló llegar, y corrió emocionado a su encuentro. Ese día había sido tan aburrido sin su querido italiano. ¡Era increíble cuando le podía llegar a extrañar cada vez que se iba a casa de Austria para visitar a Veneciano!

— ¡Romano~! ¡Te extrañé tanto~~! — canturreó emocionado, mientras que tomaba al menor entre sus brazos y le abrazaba — Fusososo~ que mono eres con los cachetes inflados, ¡pareces un tomatito!

— ¡B-bájame, bastardo! — se removió incómodo, con el ceño fruncido — ¡N-no estoy de hu-humor para tus estupideces!

España parpadeó, algo sorprendido por el comentario. Bajó al pequeño y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Lovino, por el contrario, apartó la mirada, algo avergonzado.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Romano? — preguntó el español confundido, y algo preocupado — ¿Austria te hizo algo? ¿Hungría, tal vez…?

El italiano negó con la cabeza, apretando con fuerza el pequeño mandil que tenía amarrado a la cintura.

— N-nada de eso, idiota, ¡ahora déjame!

España suspiró, posando una mano en el pequeño hombro del niño y sonriéndole con ternura. Con esa sonrisa especial que sólo tenía para el pequeño Lovino.

— No te dejare, Lovi~ Así que mejor dime qué es lo que pasa o el Jefe no te dará pasta de cenar — murmuró el español, tratando de mostrarse serio y hasta un poco intimidante. No le gustaba actuar así frente al niño, pero en casos como esos era necesario.

Romano le fulminó con la mirada, para luego suspirar y volver a inflar los cachetes, algo triste.

— F-fue Veneciano — murmuró —. Él y su estúpida habilidad para pintar y esas cosas, todos… todos lo miran únicamente a él… ¡Él es más lindo que yo, maldición! — sollozó, con un par de lagrimitas asomándose por la comisura de sus párpados.

Antonio le miró con ternura, para después abrazarle con fuerza. Lovino al principio replicó, pero al final se dejó hacer y se acurrucó contra el pecho del español, usando todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento.

— Yo no miro a Veneciano — susurró España, acariciándole la cabeza al menor —. Yo sólo te veo a ti, Romano, porque te quiero como no tienes idea. Y, por Dios, ¡eres la cosita más linda que jamás vi en mi vida! Fusoso~ — canturreó emocionado.

— ¿D-de verdad…? — preguntó Romano, algo sorprendido. El otro asintió.

— De verdad — le sonrió cálidamente —. Nunca te mentiría, mi Romano.

**Track 5: Mirotic – DBSK**

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin_

España sonrió de una manera un tanto lasciva, mientras que los gemidos del italiano resonaban en toda la habitación.

Hace un par de horas, Romano le había insultado como siempre y le había dicho que nunca terminaría en la misma cama con él. ¿Y qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahora? El español rió un poco, mientras que aumentaba el ritmo que había comenzado a marcar desde hace un par de minutos atrás.

Quería sentir al mayor de los italianos en _todos_ los sentidos. Hacerlo suyo como nunca nadie podrá hacerlo. Tenerlo debajo de la piel, sus gemidos grabados en su cabeza, el sabor de su piel pegado al paladar.

¡Demonios, cuanto le amaba!

— ¡M-maldito bastardo…! — jadeaba Lovino, aferrándose con las uñas a los brazos del español mientras que su cara pasaba por los diferentes tipos de rojos que existían (y hasta los que no).

Antonio se limitó a reír nuevamente. El italiano había caído por completo ante sus encantos, cómo el día anterior o como desde hace un año. Porque después de todo, era España, _el Reino de la Pasión_, y nadie se le podría resistir nunca…

**Track 6: Turn – Lovex**

_Turn and stay with me_

_I know you hate me now_

_But now I need you to_

Se aferró al español como pudo, mientras que las lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento corrían por sus mejillas.

A su alrededor los cadáveres adornaban el lugar, junto con la sangre, las casas destruidas y los tanques de guerra abandonados. Italia Romano se sentía sucio, estúpido, un maldito… Pero era su obligación como país participar en esa guerra, por mucho que no lo quisiera.

Miró a España, quien simplemente le observaba sereno, sin una pizca de felicidad en su mirada. Lovino se encogió en su lugar, triste y con el corazón roto. Sabía que el español tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo. Era un monstruo, lo peor que podía haber en el mundo…

… unos brazos le rodearon y le abrazaron con fuerza. Romano soltó un respingo, sorprendido, y sin decir nada, correspondió aquel gesto y siguió llorando como nunca en su vida.

Porque Antonio le seguiría amando, pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera. Aun si se convirtiera en la peor persona del mundo, España seguiría amando a aquel italiano débil y asustadizo…

**Track 7: Dance, dance – Fall Out Boy**

_"A joke of a romantic" or {just} stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

Lovino se cruzó de brazos, mientras que contemplaba a las demás parejas bailar.

¡Demonios! Era el baile de graduación y él no había conseguido pareja. ¡¿Qué clase de italiano era? Frunció el ceño y suspiró, pensando seriamente en largarse de allí y dejar que su hermano regresara solo con la alemana esa que era su pareja. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, hasta que sintió que una mano le sujetaba con suavidad del hombro y le hacía volver a girarse.

— ¡Lovi~! — canturreó Isabela, aquella chica española que siempre lo acosaba —, ¿por qué tan solito? — sonrió ampliamente.

El italiano se sonrojó, mientras que apartaba la mirada de la chica.

— N-no te interesa — farfulló, con un tono algo seco y cortante. Isabela ladeó un poco la cabeza, algo confundida, pero no perdió su sonrisa. Y eso molestó un poco al castaño.

¿Por qué siempre le sonreía? Él siempre le trataba de la peor manera y ella siempre seguía allí, a su lado, sonriéndole a pesar de todos los insultos que el italiano decía hacia su persona. ¡No la entendía! Pero a la vez, le alegraba que ella fuese así.

Sí, Lovino Vargas estaba enamorado de Isabela Fernández Carriedo, la estudiante española que había llegado el año pasado por culpa de un curso de intercambio. Sonaría un poco loco, tal vez, puesto que la chica tenía fama de ser una completa… tonta.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le atraía de una manera inexplicable. Lo único malo de todo el asunto era que Lovino no era nada bueno a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos y siempre terminaba ofendiéndola de una manera u otra… como ahora.

— Vamos Lovi~ ¡Bailemos! — sonrió ampliamente la chica.

— ¡J-joder, deja de decirme así! — se enfurruñó, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

La española rió, para después tomar de la mano al chico y arrastrarlo al centro de la pista. La música era suave y lenta, perfecta para un baile de parejas. El italiano maldijo en voz baja, dejándose hacer y comenzando a bailar con la castaña. Isabela rió un poco.

— No eres bueno para las cosas románticas — comentó.

Y Lovino no dijo nada, porque después de todo, ella tenía razón.

**Track 8: Quasimodo – SHINee**

_Na geudael gajji motaedo nae mami [I need you. Oh love]  
Kkeunae seulpeun inyeone byeogape garo makyeodo [I´ve tried not to cry for you, baby. __Neol saranghae]_

El dolor se cernía sobre su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su mirada se posó sobre el italiano que caminaba junto al prusiano, feliz… o bueno, relativamente feliz si no es porque tenía esa cara de amargado que siempre se cargaba. Antonio los contemplaba desde lejos, mientras que ellos se apartaban caminando tranquilamente, tomados de la mano…

Cuanto deseó ser él el que sujetara la mano del italiano. Cuanto deseó ser él quien le besara a cada momento. Cuanto deseó ser él quien le hiciera gritar de placer por las noches.

Pero eso ya no se podía, Lovino había dejado de amarle hace tiempo, y el español tuvo que aceptar aquello. Aceptar que su amor no sería correspondido nunca más. España había aprendido a odiar el dicho de "si lo amas, déjalo libre". El dolor de la libertad le cortaba como millones de cuchillos filosos.

El aire golpeó con delicadeza su rostro, y sus ojos miraron el paisaje que estaba a sus pies. Los carros pasaban velozmente por la carretera y el puente estaba a una altura considerable. Sería una muerte rápida, pensó con una sonrisa triste.

Porque el dolor era tanto que ya no le permitía vivir. Le seguía amando, incluso después de la muerte.

Con una lágrima escurriéndole por la mejilla, el español dio un paso, y la gravedad hizo de las suyas…

**Track 9: Lucky (Suerte) – Jason Mraz feat. Ximena Sariñana**

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,  
Suerte que sentí lo que sentí  
suerte que regresas para mi_

El sol golpeó con delicadeza su rostro, haciendo que despertara lentamente.

España soltó un suspiro, aún adormilado, mientras que se estiraba en toda la extensión de su amplia cama. Fue allí cuando lo notó, acostado sobre su brazo y aferrado a su pecho. Lovino tenía el ceño fruncido y balbuceaba maldiciones entre sueños, pero aún así, pensó Antonio, se veía sumamente tranquilo y feliz.

El español sonrió ligeramente, mientras que se encargaba de quitarle aquel mechón molesto de la cara a su amante, novio, amigo, confidente… Tal vez todo aquello sonaría cursi, pero para El País de la Pasión no.

Todos los días, al despertar, se sentía la persona (o país) más dichoso en el planeta. Tenía a la persona a la que más amaba a su lado, y ésta también le correspondía sus sentimientos (a una manera un tanto… peculiar). Realmente era muy suertudo.

Rió un poco, aferrándose con fuerza al italiano y dándole un ligero beso en la frente. Romano hizo una mueca y farfulló algunas groserías más, sólo para acomodarse contra su pecho.

Sí, realmente España era alguien muy suertudo, puesto que era difícil conseguir el corazón de aquel enojón y malhumorado italiano.

— Te amo, Lovino — susurró quedamente.

— … vete a la mierda, Antonio… — respondió el otro entre sueños.

… sí, muy suertudo.

**Track 10: Beautiful – HIM**

_Just one touch and I'm on fire_

_One touch and I'm crying_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

Suspiros, jadeos, roces, gemidos.

Sus pieles arden a causa del placer que les envuelve, y la pasión se desborda por cada uno de sus poros. Palabras de amor, tanto cursis como lascivas se escapan de sus labios y se quedan volando en el aire, como si fueran mariposas. Sus cuerpos se mueven en una danza prohibida, y las lágrimas de felicidad se escapan por la comisura de sus ojos, fundiéndose en aquellos besos llenos de cariño.

— Eres tan bello, Romano, mi Lovino… — jadeó Antonio, repartiendo besos por toda la cara del italiano.

— M-maldición, cállate de una vez… — respondió el chico, diciéndole un _te amo_ en su propio idioma.

Y siguieron así, durante toda la noche, por toda una semana, por el resto de sus vidas. Amándose en aquel secreto tan prohibido y morboso que les hacía temblar con tan solo pensarlo. Eran humanos, eran países. Eran amantes, eran novios. Eran conocidos y eran amigos. Eran España e Italia del Sur. Eran Antonio y Lovino.

Un par de amantes que tal vez sufrirían el mismo destino que Romeo y Julieta, pero que por mientras, se seguirían susurrando al oído palabras tiernas.

_STOP ■_


End file.
